Miracle
by sunsetLover
Summary: A short ADDEK one-shot. What Addison and Derek felt when Addison left. I'm not very good at summaries but please give it a chance and read it. Thanks!


_**A/N: This is just a short one-shot. Just giving ADDEK fans something to read. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. It is owned by Shonda who gave up on my fave ship.**_

_Addison's POV_

I stared at the horizon stretching throught the endless sea with the sound of the crashing waves in the background, revelling at how beautiful the sky is during sunset. Shades of orange, red, yellow and something different start to merge that makes you wonder how nature does it. It's like a daily miracle - just like the other one growing inside of me.

Three months have passed since I let him go. He loves her not me. As much as it breaks my heart to leave the love of my life, I know that he's happy with her and that's what's important to me - his happiness. He once told me that I am the only one who can make him happy, but i guess it changed. After all, change is the only constant thing in this world, whom a naive and foolish me didn't believe before because I thought LOVE was constant.

With all the drama that happened in Seattle, I didn't even know I was already two months pregnant when I arrived here in L.A. When I found out I was pregnant, I was both happy and sad. I was ecstatic that I'm having a baby but I was disappointed that Derek wasn't there to celebrate with me, to listen to the first heart beat of the life we made.

I placed the palm of my hand on the small bump of my tummy. I am already showing and although I'm not used to how I look, I find myself liking the feeling of being pregnant. There are not so good days of course but at the end of that day, I still find myself smiling at the thought that I'm having a baby - Derek's baby. A piece of him that I can forever hold on to.

I am going to tell him eventually of course. The right time's going to come. I know I can't forever keep this baby.

"Hey baby, hang on in there, k?" I like talking out loud to my unborn baby, maybe it's weird but I enjoy it. "Oh, and about your daddy, he's a very good man. Intelligent too, in fact, he's the best neurosurgeon in the country. I know he will love you even though he still doesn't know." Every time I talk about Derek to our baby, I always find myself crying. Maybe I'm just hormonal.

"Don't ever think that you're unwanted. You are the product of pure love. Although it was only mommy who loved daddy, still there was love. It was enough." I wiped away the tears, falling down on my cheek.

--

_Derek's POV_

Three months passed since she left me. She left me without even looking back, I guess I deserved it because of how I treated her. I was such a jackass, I admit that. I let one single mistake that she made ruine us, when the truth is, I was also to blame with what happened. I was absent and indifferent. I changed.

No telephone calls, no letters, no e-mails from her telling us on how she's doing in L.A. Maybe Dr. Torres knows, but she doesn't tell anyone.

I should be happy because this was what I'd been trying to do since she was in Seattle - make her go away. But now that she's gone, I feel empty. Nothing to look forward to. Sometimes, I even think that I'm giving up on life. And yes, I was supposed to be with Meredith but I can't do it. I can't imagine starting a life with another woman other than Addison. It's always been just her.

So I bought a ticket going to L.A. I don't know what to expect. She's probably happy now. She probably has a boyfriend but I don't care because that's what is love is - you don't give up. Yup, I learned my lesson the hard way and hopefully it's not yet too late. The only thing that can stop me from pursuing her is when she looks at me straight in the eye and tell me she no longer loves me.

Now, I find myself standing in front of her house. I tried to knock but no one was answering. So I came round the side and saw a lone figure standing, her back on me. I couldn't see her face but I know she looked beautiful. Her red locks being blown by the wind. I started walking towards her but she didn't seem to notice. She was busy with her thoughts.

When I came nearer I can hear her talking to herself. I heard her say _"Hey baby, hang on in there, k?" _and then she added _"Oh, and about your daddy, he's a very good man. Intelligent too, in fact, he's the best neurosurgeon in the country. I know he will love you even though he still doesn't know."_ I was taken aback at first, still couldn't comprehend what she was saying but an unexplainable feeling started to swell up in my heart, it was joy but more than that.

When I was about to say something, she then added, something that melted my heart and gave me hope _"Don't ever think that you're unwanted. You are the product of pure love. Although it was only mommy who loved daddy, still there was love. It was enough."_

Not able to keep quiet no more, I started to speak and brought my hand on her shoulder "Addie."

She then looked up with her tear-stained face. She was so beautiful.

Then I told her the truth. What I really feel. "No, it's not true. It wasn't just you who was doing the loving Addie. It worked both ways. I loved you when we made that little miracle. I still love you and will always love you. That's why it was enough because as long as love is on our side, it is always enough."

--

_**Okay, so tell me what you think. Read and review please.**_


End file.
